Return of The Jedi (altered)
''"Use your agressive feelings boy!" The Emperor slowly came down the stairs. Luke's hate for Vader was greater in this moment than it had ever been before. His own father had become a monster. He filled with rage kept smashing the lightsaber into his father. Darth Vader was half-dead breathing hurt him. Vader was vonourable now, Luke could kill him. Luke had to kill him. "Furfill your destiny." hissed the Emperor "And take your father's place at my side!" Luke had to stop this. He would kill Vader. He knew he had to stop this, he shouldn't do this. It wasn't the Jedi way. But in that moment, Luke took up his lightsaber and took the final blow. Luke snaped out of it. He retracted his lightsaber and looked at the dead Darth Vader. On that moment, the Emperor stood behind him and layed a croocked hand on his shoulder... '' "Good, good." he said slowly. "You have done the right thing my apprentice." Luke was devistated. He had killed Darth Vader, something the Dark Side only does. Luke's eyes stung. He had betrayed all of them, Han, Ben, Yoda and Leia. He had walken right into the trap. He, he couldn't become a true Jedi now. He had faced his father but also killed him. Suddenly he heared Ben's voice: "Luke, what have you done? Turn back." Ben was interrupted by the Emperor. "Do not listen to Kenobi my apprentice. What did he give you? What have all of them given you, tell me." Luke thought of all of it. Leia, what would Leia think. "No!" cried Luke, he walked away from the Emperor. "I never turn to the Dark Side." The Emperor's cold laugh penitrated into Luke's head. "You don't realize that you already have turned to the Dark Side." "Look, look!" the Emperor pointed at the window where the Tie-Fighters flew outside. "It is of no use. Your freinds shall be dead in a few moments. There is no way you can save your friends, better save yourself." Luke had never felt worse. "I'll teach you boy, I'll teach you in the Dark Side. I will complete your training and you shall become the greatest Sith of all time. Help me build the Empire further. Except me as your teacher Luke give in...to the Dark Side." Luke closed his eyes. He looked at his mechenical hand, he was becoming his father. The Emperor was right. He was right about everything. What had Obi-Wan given him. Nothing. Luke kneeled down ad he lowered his head. He had nothing to lose. He bow and spoke: "Yes...my Master." The Emperor walked up the stairs and sat down in his throne. "I knew you would choose the right path my apprentice." The Emperor turned around. "Rise." he said. Luke stood up. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" The Emperor smiled. He now had control over the other Skywalker. "Go to Endor my apprantice. You will crush those who rebel against me." Luke put over his hood. "As you wish Master." Luke bow. and left the throne room followed by a group of stormtroopers. Category:Fan Fiction